Enigmatic Girl
by Chisei Chii
Summary: Tsuna, a very mysterious girl, was always been bullied, always got scars, and always hides her eyes. What will she do when she met someone she knew from the past and even fall in love with a guy she shouldn't fell in love with? FEM27
1. Chapter 1 Rainbow Department

**Bloody hell, so many wrong grammars but... Please read and review! For the updates, please follow me on Twitter~! The link is on my profile... maybe tumblr as well? ^^**

**-Hetalia mode-**

**England: Why are you copying me, you git?**

**Me: It's none of your business. Hmph! **

**England: You- Tsk. Just read this damn KHR story of this idiot...**

**Me: I'm NOT AN IDIOT! :(**

**Chapter 1 – Rainbow Department**

* * *

It was a very peaceful day in the Namimori. The weather is sunny and the temperature is just a so-so. I said that it's peaceful, but, in some corner of the Namimori, something's happening…everyday.

Inside the popular school called "Namimori Middle School", there would be some noises heard behind the lower classroom made by the students that causes disturbance. At the back of that classroom, there's a group of girls bullying a certain brunette.

"Oi, oi! You're late again, Tsuna! Did you know that we've been waiting for you to come?!"

"Because of you, we're late now!"

"S-sorry…"

One of the girls hardly slaps the brunette, which made her fall on the ground. Another girl started to speak up.

"Your sorry doesn't solve it!"

"Che. Forget that, girls! Now, I'll be blunt. Where's the money? Did you bring it?"

"I-I d-don't have the m-money…"

"What?! So you've made us wait for nothing?!" another girl shouted.

"B-but… I-I didn't said t-that I-I'll bri-"

"Shut up. You don't have the right to talk back!"

The girls beat the brunette up until her body began to bleed. She started to cough some blood out from her mouth and her eyes began to blur.

The girls just laughed at the brunette and steps on her again and again. When they got tired, they left her alone on that place and proceeded to their respective classrooms.

Tsuna slowly tried to stand up, but ended up falling on the ground again. Her knees were so weak after that hard beating, so she shouldn't be able to stand up firmly, right?

But she was able to stand up. Why? Because she doesn't care about her wounds, since she's used to that kind of bullying.

She brushed the dust off from her knees and slowly walked up while thinking about how she should treat her wounds again... Unknowingly, she came into the Rainbow Department.

"_Rainbow... Department? We have this kind of... department in this school?" _she thought curiously.

At the same time, she heard some noises coming from that side. She got startled but then sighed. Until then, she noticed that some of her classmates are there, standing while screaming some names in front of that department.

"What are they doing in here...?" she mumbled.

The brunette just stared at them curiously as she was giving a WTF face. But of course, no one will know that she's giving a WTF face, since her eyes were still hidden inside her bangs.

She suddenly saw some students coming out from that department. Tsuna just emotionlessly gaze at them, and then she went back at where she is again to avoid the ruckus.

There's no way that she'll go there. No way in hell!

As soon as she went back to her place, noises from before slowly vanished. She immediately lay on the ground and started to rest, enjoying the peaceful sound of the wind. She immediately slept while lying, but then after 10 minutes of napping, she instantly felt another aura.

Her eyes opened and started to stand up. At the same time, a guy passed through where she is. He then saw her having a hard time standing up, and his eyes widened when he saw some wounds and some blood splattered on the ground.

_"What happened to her?" _he thought.

He just stared at her blankly and just sighed. Well, he shouldn't leave her alone, right?

He sighed again and scratches his head. He called the brunette, but she didn't turn or answered back. He just approached her and patted her shoulders. The brunette flinched and then turned around.

"Dui bu qi, Are you alright?" he asks.

The brunette just stared at her blankly, but quickly responded.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Want me to take you into the infirmary?"

"N-no thanks..."

His eyes widened at the sudden rejection. "Eh?"

"I... don't n-need y-your help."

"Why?" the guy asks curiously.

"B-because... I... d-don't accept h-help from a s-stranger..."

Her response made the guy surprised again. _"Stranger? Well, she might be using this kind of tactics just to let me get her attention."_

_"_Anyway, I want to help you."

"Ehh..."

"Here."

He brought out a band-aid and slowly and gently treated her wounds. Tsuna thanked him for treating her wounds.

But the guy was actually kind of shocked as he didn't saw any sign of blush from Tsuna. This made him feel kind of happy because it's the first time that someone just thanked him not because he's popular, moreover, Tsuna isn't blushing just like the other girls do.

"You know who I am right?" he immediately asks her just to make sure she doesn't know him.

"N-no, sorry."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not."

His eyes stared at the brunette. Although he doesn't see her eyes, he can feel that she's telling the truth. He just smiled and sighed.

_"Hmm... How come this girl doesn't know me? Wait, who is this girl by the way?"_

"Anyway, my name is Fon. I'm from the Rainbow department."

"Rainbow department...? O-oh... t-that's where I h-heard the noise..."

"Eh? Hahaha, looks like you don't also know our department."

"W-well..."

"Don't worry. It's alright. Anyway, for your more information about us, we are called the Arcobaleno Students. We're only 7 though, because we're the main students of that department."

"Eh? 7 only? Are there also... some other students there?"

"Yeah, but only few."

"Why d-does t-that department c-chose the 7 o-of y-you to be t-the m-main?"

"Well, because we are always in the top ranking of the school. Moreover, the principal told us that the 7 of us were blessed, that's why he chose us."

"B-blessed? of what?"

"Hahaha!"

"Eh?"

"No, nothing. He told us that we're blessed with intelligence, looks, figures and riches. Well, as you can see, all of our parents were rich, and they are all working on the same company in Italy."

"Ohhh... I see..."

Fon noticed that the brunette gave a WTF face, although he can't see her eyes.

"Ehem... May I know who you are?"

"Ah... I'm..."

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

"Oh. It's time... Oh no... I skipped the first subject again today..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Again? Are you always skipping it?"

"No... Not really... Oh... u-uhmmm... I need to go now, uhmm Fon-san. Thank you again..."

"Mm. Bu yong xie."

"Err?"

"It means you're welcome." Fon smiled.

"Zai jian... means goodbye."

"Oh... Bye..." Tsuna bowed and walked.

Fon smiled and bid a farewell to the brunette. He wants to help her to walk, but she reject his offer. Besides, It's time for him to have a recess together with his other friends from the Rainbow Department.

As he was walking back, someone called him. He turned around and saw Colonello, one of his friends. One by one, his other friends started to appear.

As his friends were chatting, Fon stops walking.

"_I didn't get her name..."_

Mammon, one of his friend, noticed him and went to him . He then patted Fon's shoulder and just stood there emotionlessly. Fon flinched and smiled at him.

_"Nah... I'll just ask her name when I'll see her again."_

He began to walk together with Mammon and another thought comes into his mind.

_"But really... why is she hiding her eyes...? What a mysterious girl... More mysterious than Mammon.."_

On the other hand, while Tsuna was walking helplessly, she suddenly thought something as well, which made her bothered.

_"Fon...? Wait... That name... is familiar... Where have I heard it...?" _Tsuna thought.

-_To be Continued_-

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Prev.**_

_"What kind of aura?" Verde asks suspiciously._

_"I don't know... I can't explain it... but it slowly vanished as we took the seat."_

_"Hmmm... maybe it's just your imagination, kora!" Colonello said._

_"I guess so..."_

_"Or maybe not." Mammon finally speak up. All of them looked at Mammon curiously._

_-Thank you for reading!-_


	2. Chapter 2 The Arcobaleno Students

Wow! I'm so happy! *munch munch* I can't believe that my first chapter gained so many favourites, alerts and reviews! *munch* Thank you so much guys!

Here's the next chapter! *smiles*

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Arcobaleno Students**

As they are about to enter the canteen, students from the other department (Tsuna's department) suddenly squeals and stood up on their sits, just to greet the Arcobaleno course, they wave at those fangirls and fanboys, and gave them a smile.

The fangirls's eyes became a heart, and some of them fainted because of their smile. While the fanboys's heartbeats thumped as they saw Luce and Skull's bright smiles.

Well, to be exact, Mammon didn't smile nor wave at them. Instead, he just maintain his emotionless face. But even though he's like that, girls and boys adore and like him for being "cool".

As they were walking, Fon saw a familiar figure. Yes, he saw Tsuna eating with two girls. He knew one of them, whose name is "Kyoko", since she's really popular.

But he doesn't know the name of the other one. Of course, also Tsuna.

He just stared at her, and when he saw her looking at where they was, he waved at her. But he suddenly felt something. His eyes widened and gulped, but immediately vanished.

When they seated, Fon sighed and put his palm on his chin.

"Sigh... Really..." Fon helplessly mumbled. _"What's that... feeling?"_

His friends looks at him curiously as they were eating there snacks. They looked at each other and understood what each other meant. _"What happened to him?_" they all thought.

They shook their heads and looked at Fon again. This time, Reborn glare at Fon so that Fon will be startled. Luckily, he did.

The others, except their leader, Luce, sweat dropped as well when they noticed Reborn's murderous glare and aura. Reborn sipped his espresso first and then called him out.

"Fon." Reborn said seriously.

Fon noticed that he's still looking at him, even though his eyes were hiding inside his fedora hat. He immediately knew what it meant and just sighed.

"It's nothing, seriously."

"No, speak up. Don't worry, we won't harm you." Luce said while smiling.

Fon gazed at her and noticed that she's not really smiling. To be exact, she's smirking. He knew that if he won't speak up, he'll be dead. He slowly closed his eyes and immediately opened it again and started to ask them.

"Well, actually, I saw a girl wounded earlier. I tried to help her but she rejected me..."

"Oh? Someone rejected you? Hah! It means you're not that handsome as I am! Hahaha!"

"Skull... you're a girl..." Fon said.

"So what?! I am handso-!"

Reborn glared at Skull, and she immediately shivered in fear. She immediately apologizes for distracting Fon's talk, and immediately shut up.

"Continue." Luce said.

"Okay..."

Fon continued talking what happened earlier, until he asks them what really bothers him.

"Well, when I started talking to her, I didn't felt something. But then, I saw her again, here in the canteen. And as I was looking at her, I suddenly felt strange. Her eyes were hidden just like Mammon, but I felt another aura on her."

"What kind of aura?" Verde asks suspiciously.

"I don't know... I can't explain it... but it slowly vanished as we took the seat."

"Hmmm... maybe it's just your imagination, kora!" Colonello said.

"I guess so..."

"Or maybe not." Mammon finally speak up. All of them looked at Mammon curiously.

"Anyway, do you know who that girl is?" Mammon continued.

"I did ask, but she wasn't able to tell me... Dui bu qi..."

Mammon looked at him disappointedly. "Then... what does she look like?"

"As I said earlier, she's hiding her eyes, hmm... she has a long brown hair, and she's kind of small. Oh... she has so many wounds and scratches on her arms, legs, and face."

"Doesn't it look like she's being bullied?" Skull spoke up.

Reborn glare at her again, and she shut up. But they thought that maybe Skull has a point.

"A brunette... with many wounds..." Luce mumbled. She then clapped her hands and a light bulb appear above her head.

"I know who she is!" Luce said happily.

"You knew?" all of them said. Luce then nodded.

"Her name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I think she's from the Class 2-A!"

"Why do you know about her?"

"Well, she actually has a nickname. She's called "Dame-Tsuna" by the other students, as well as our department's students."

"Why "Dame"? Is that girl really a no-good?"

"I heard that she doesn't excel well on her studies and most likely in PE. And her grades are below average."

"Heh, now I understand why she was being bullied, kora!"

"But it doesn't change the fact that she kind of suspicious." Mammon said and he drink his strawberry milk.

Reborn nodded at Mammon's phrase.

"If Mammon says so, then it must be right. Maybe that dame-tsuna girl hides something that all of the students here shouldn't know."

Reborn paused as he sipped his espresso, but later on continued.

"I guess... maybe the reason why she's hiding her eyes is that it's...dangerous. I know that we shouldn't get close to her, but I guess we should. We need to know who she really is."

Silence happened at their table. Luce then smiled and nodded.

"I agree with Reborn. We should get some important information about Sawada-san. Any objections?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Good. We shall investigate about her whereabouts, who her friend is, her birthplace, birthday and more!"

"Okay!" everyone shouted.

"Then, after our classes, we'll start our investigation. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. They continued eating their foods and left their seats. Mammon, who is still thinking about Tsuna, seems to have interest towards her.

Mammon smirked as he thinks something.

"_I __wonder who that girl is... maybe... she's just like me? If I'm right, then... this will be fun."_

**_-To be continued-_**

* * *

_**Next Chapter Sneak Peek:**  
_

_"Your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, am I right?" Mammon whispered at Tsuna._

_The brunette looks at him and nodded. "That aura... it's him!" _

_The two stared at each other, but of course, they can't see each other's eyes. Mammon smirked as he stares at the brunette._

_"Looks like my hunch is right." Mammon mumbled, which was only heard by Tsuna._

* * *

Uwaaaa! My test is coming up! That means... I can't use the computer... *sobs* I guess the next chapter won't be posted for awhile...

Anyway, Thank you for reading! Please continue reading my story! *bows*


	3. Chapter 3 Same Aura

**Chapter 3 – Same Aura**

**Wew! I thought I won't be able to update! Good thing my parents allowed me to use computer just for a short time! **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Don't worry guys, soon you'll know Tsuna's secrets. ^_^**

* * *

It was still 12:00 nn at that time when suddenly, the bell rang.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

The sound of the bell echoed inside their school. It means that the Rainbow Department has finished all their classes. The other department students started to leave their respective classrooms just to see the Arcobalenos'.

One by one, the Rainbow Department students started to appear, leaving the main gate of that department. But no Arcobaleno students were found.

"Awww! Where are theyyyy?!" The girls shouted with disappointment.

The Arcobaleno students actually leave through their back gate, just to avoid the fangirls and the fanboys. It's not that they don't want to see their fans, it's just that they need to gather some information now.

Luce suddenly turned around and gave instructions to the others.

"Minna! Listen up! This is what you will do! Reborn, Colonello, you will asks the principal about Tsuna's information. Just gather up some important info, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay. Understood / I understood, kora!"

"Fon, Mammon. The two of you will gather information to the teachers! All of the teachers okay?" she smiled again.

"Okay, Luce-san." Fon responded.

"Are you going to pay me?"

"Hmmm... fine."

"Okay, I agree then."

"Good, Now... Hmmm... Oh! Verde, Skull! You will-"

"I'll be fine on my own, Luce. I can collect information with my inventions." Verde said proudly.

"Oh, I still haven't finished my sentence... oh well... Okay. Understood."

Skull frowned and shouted. "HEYYY! Are you saying that you don't want me to be your partner?!"

"Yes, it's good that you understood." Verde smirked.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Skull shouted.

"Wait." Mammon speak up.

"I'll just befriend this Tsuna. Is that okay?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Nothing, I just want to."

"Give us the exact reason, Mammon."

"Reason? I don't have any reason."

"My lackey will pay you now if you'll tell us." Reborn smirked.

"Chotto! I still haven't agreed! And who's your lackey?!" Skull shouted.

Mammon looked at Skull and asked with a soft smile. "Are you really going to pay me?"

Skull blushed and attentively nodded. All of them, saw her blushed and smirked, but someone didn't. He looked kind of pissed off to see Skull blushed. Moreover, it's in front of Mammon.

"_Well, I guess I'll just say it. It's just my hunch though." _

"The reason is that... I think guess we are the same."

"The same?" all of them asks.

"Yes, but I can't tell you the details. Although I'm not yet sure."

All of them look at each other, and Luce decided to agree with him. Mammon smirked and continues to listen to Luce's decision.

"Then... I guess I have no choice. Skull and I will be in charge on asking the teachers, as well as cooking some of our foods after we've finished gathering."

"Okay!" they all responded.

After those planning, they immediately went on their respective targets. At that time, Skull, Luce, and Mammon are still waiting for their break time, so that they can immediately gather informations from the teachers, as well for Tsuna.

On the others investigations, everything was going on smoothly. There's no problem at all.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

1 hour has passed and this time, the students were out for their break time. Skull and Luce took their chance to approach the teachers, while Mammon immediately went to the floor wherein Tsuna's class can be seen.

Even though some students were capturing him, he doesn't care. Yes, it annoyed him, but he can't do something about it, because it can ruin his other "friends".

As he saw the Class 2-A, he slowly opened the door, surprising the students from the corridor as well as the students inside the classroom.

On the other hand, Tsuna felt a weird aura. But, even though it's weird, she felt that it's comfortable.

"_This... is the first time... that I've felt comfortable... no... Wait... it feels familiar...? Whose aura is that?"_Tsuna thought calmly.

Back to Mammon...

He searched for Tsuna, and luckily, he was able to know who she is among those girls. He slowly approaches her and look at her.

"Your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, am I right?" Mammon whispered at Tsuna.

The brunette looks at him and nodded. "_That aura... it's him!" _

The two stared at each other, but of course, they can't see each other's eyes. Mammon smirked as he stares at the brunette.

"Looks like my hunch is right." Mammon mumbled, which was only heard by Tsuna.

"Uhmm...?"

Suddenly, Tsuna felt angry glares at her. She lowered her head and gripped her hand. _"Who... is he? Looks like he's popular too..."_

Mammon felt those intense glares for Tsuna as well. He hated this kind of atmosphere, so he immediately grabbed Tsuna's hands and started exiting.

"I'll be borrowing Tsunayoshi-san for a while." Mammon said seriously.

All of the girls' glares became a heart. Well, because it's the first time that they've heard Mammon's voice. "Cool..." they all murmured.

Some of the girls got angry, of course. But some of them became jealous of Tsuna, and they've started a rumour.

The rumour is that... "Mammon and Tsuna is a couple."

Without the two of them knowing about this rumour, they immediately proceeded to the rooftop to talk about things.

"Uhmm... M-may I-I k-know who you a-are?"

"I'm... Mammon. One of the Arcobaleno Students."

"O-oh... F-Fon-san's friend...?"

"Well, I'd rather not be called his friend."

"Oh... Mammon-chan, w-what do y-you n-need?"

Mammon flinched at the name, but ignored it anyway.

"I'm a boy... you don't need to add that '–chan' on my name..."

"Oh! S-sorry..."

"Sigh... Anyway, I'll be blunt, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You felt it right?"

"Huh? F-felt what?"

"That our aura is compatible. You've also felt somewhat comfortable when I'm infront of you, right?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. She stared at him for a while and nodded.

"I did... How... did you know...?"

"Because I've also felt it. You... are the same as I am."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna seriously said.

Mammon stared at her and smirked.

"Eh? W-what?"

He placed his palm on Tsuna's head and then something happened.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_I-I'm scared!"_

"_Don't be afraid, Tsuna..."_

"_But..! Aren't you scared? We... we became specimens!"_

"_Not really... I don't really care... since this is our fate..."_

"_Fate...?"_

"_Yeah... all the things that is happening to us were all destined. But... I've decided."_

"_Eh? Wh-what is it?"_

"_For now... we'll forget all the things that have happened. That includes forgetting each other's presence."_

"_I don't want to! I don't want to forget all about you!"_

"_There's no other choice, Tsuna. But don't worry, when the right time comes, for sure we will be able to see each other again. And at that time, I'll surely remember you and will make you remember me."_

"_But... Viper-san..."_

"_No more buts, Tsuna..."_

"_T-then... is that a promise...?"_

"_Yeah."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"I now remember..."

"Hn. Good to know that you remember me well, Tsuna."

"T-thank you... for keeping your promise... Viper-san."

Mammon continued, "Of course, since you're really important to me."

Tsuna blushed and smiles.

"Anyway, don't call me Viper here, understood?"

"Yeah... then... Mammon-chan?" Tsuna giggled.

"No... not that..."

"Oh... then... c-can I call you... M-Mammon?"

"Your choice. I'll be going now..."

"Wait! When will I be able to talk to you again?"

"Who knows...? Let's just wait for the right time. Oh, I forgot."

"Hm...? W-what is it Vi- I mean, Mammon?"

Mammon walked in front of Tsuna and kissed her forehead. Tsuna blushed but then remembered that he always did that to her. But still, they're now grown-ups, so it's possible that Tsuna can feel something about it.

"If someone asked you if you know me before, tell them you don't...because if they knew we were, then for sure they'll ask what our relationship is."

"Mm. Okay, M-Mammon..."

He smiled and opened the door. Tsuna, on the other hand, smiled at herself and blushed. She then looked at the sky while remembering their past.

But, the problem is that they didn't notice that there are students eavesdropping. But, the good thing is that they didn't hear all of it, and the only thing that they've heard is their last conversation.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

"_Eh? Why am I...?" Fon thought nervously. _

"_But it's not that kind of relationship you all thought. Understood?"_

"_Oh, I see..." Fon suddenly felt calm and his pain somewhat vanished._

"_Then what kind of relationship do you have?"_

"_We..."_

_-Thank you for reading! ^^-_


	4. Chapter 4 Rumour

Omo~ thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate all of it! *gives heart to all of you* Arigatou gozaimasu!

Oh yeah, for those who messaged me, arigatou gozaimasu! ^^ It really calmed me down! But I really wished I passed my exam..

There would be some pairings, just stay tuned though! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Rumour**

Luce and Skull were still asking some questions to the teachers. After they've finished, Skull suddenly decided to go into the comfort room. Luce chuckled as she teases her.

"Hihihihi~! Are you holding it for a long time? Sorry~"

Skull pouted and smokes began to appear on her head and ears.

"A-anyway! I-I'm going to the CR!"

"Hai hai~ I'll be going now then. Bye, Skull-chan!"

"Uhh... m-m-m-mattteee! D-don't leave me-!"

Before Skull can finish her sentence, Luce suddenly vanished. She facepalmed and searched for the cubicle. When she found it, she immediately took the free stall and began to pee. She grabbed her cellphone and texted her butler that she'll be late.

At the same time, she finished peeing. As she was about to open the stall's door, she heard some girls can't go out, because for sure it will create a ruckus. So she just waited there until she heard them talking.

"Ne! Is that true?!"

"The what?"

"That Mammon-sama and that Dame-Tsuna are dating?!"

Skull's eyes widened at the sudden rumour. She continued to listen to them.

"Yeah! I've heard about it!"

"Mannnnn! I'm so jealous at Dame-tsuna!"

"Who wouldn't be?!"

"Wait guys! Are you saying the truth? Do you guys have proof?"

"Mm! I heard that Mammon-sama went to the rooftop with Dame-Tsuna, and they said that they've kissed!"

"WHAT?!"

Skull's jaw dropped and her eyes became wider than before... She closed her ears and continuously shook her head.

"_That emo-bastard! So that's why he decided to talk to that girl! Hehhh!"_

"So that's how it is, huh! That Dame-Tsuna is such a flirter!"

"_Eh?"_ Skull thought.

"Let's beat her up just like what we did earlier!"

"Heh! Sure! We won't forgive her for stealing Mammon-sama's lips!"

"Tomorrow morning, we'll surely beat her!"

And thus, the girls left the comfort room and went to their classrooms. The bell rang and all the students left the building. On the other hand, Skull shivered in anger.

Yes, not in fear, but in anger. She hated those kind of girls who just bullies other people. But first, she decided to beat the person who made him angry the most.

It's no other than Mammon.

She immediately left the comfort room and proceeded on her department. She then saw all of the Arcobaleno peacefully eating Luce's food. Luce then saw Skull and called her out.

"Skull-chan~ Hurry up~ Or else you won't have food~"

Skull nodded and searches for Mammon. When she found him, she quickly approached him.

"O-o-o-o-i!" Skull nervously shouted.

Mammon looked at him emotionlessly. "What do you want?"

"_I-I-I'm not... sc-scared!" _Skull thought.

"I-I... I know your secret now!"

"Huh?"

All of them looked at Skull with a curious face.

"I know the reason why you speak to that S-Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Mammon stares at her with somewhat a shock face. "What?"

"Because the two of you are a couple!"

All of them, including the serious Reborn, got surprised. Mammon gave a WTF look at Skull, and just said, "Huh...?"

"You even kissed her in the rooftop!"

"What?" Mammon sighed.

"Really? Where did you heard that, kora?"

"From the students..."

"And you're believing it?" Reborn said angrily.

"W-well..." Skull nervously responded.

"A-anyway! The rumours are already spreading!"

"How did that rumour start?"

"T-They said that... someone heard the two of you and saw you at the r-rooftop! You kissed her first... and then..."

"And then?" Mammon asked.

"T-then... Y-you said something like...'for sure they'll ask our relationship if they asked you if you know me before' phrase."

"Is that true, Mammon?" Luce asked.

"..."

"Mammon?

"Sigh... really. Yeah, I did say something like that."

All of them can now feel the irritating feeling of Mammon. On the other hand, when Fon heard that, he felt a pain in his heart.

"_Eh? Why am I...?" _Fon thought nervously.

"But it's not that kind of relationship you all thought. Understood?"

"Oh, I see..." Fon suddenly felt calm and his pain somewhat vanished.

"Then what kind of relationship do you have?"

"We..."

"_If I told them that we're half-siblings, for sure they'll ask me more about her. Since Reborn is sharp, for sure he'll asks me some questions... my tongue will slip and will accidentally tell them that we've became specimens... Maybe I'll just say..."_

"We... became friends and we got closer with each other. Unfortunately, I forgot all about her because my memory is not that good."

"_Geez... that's so normal..." _Mammon thought disappointedly.

Everyone nodded, except Reborn. "You said before that maybe the two of you are the same. Why did you say that?"

"It's because we share the same interests."

As Mammon is answering him, Reborn can feel that something's not right. He knew that he's still hiding something more important but didn't bother to ask.

"I see..." _"But, I know you're still hiding something from us. I'll just find it out alone."_

Verde stared at the both of them, and noticed that they'll continue glaring at each other if no one will stop them. He then saw Skull who was shivering.

"What's the matter with you, baka-Skull?"

"I'm not an i-idiot! A-anyway... regarding of that rumour...All of the students were t-talking about it now..."

"Well, it's just a rumour. Don't be bothered. Nothing will happen to all of us if we show them that we didn't care about it." Verde sighed.

"Well... yeah... not us, but... something's gonna happen to that girl..."

Fon and Mammon's eyes widened and got shocked, as well as the others.

"What's going to happen?" Luce said surprisingly.

"Well... the girls whom I've heard that rumour said that... they'll beat Sawada up!"

Fon immediately asks Skull when the girls will beat Tsuna. This made the others think that he's really worried about the brunette since this is the first time that he got worried about a girl. Of course, except Luce and Skull.

Mammon just stared at Fon and realizes that maybe Fon already likes her.

"They said... its tomorrow morning."

"I see..." Fon said calmly but worriedly. He then noticed Mammon's gaze at him, so he looked back curiously. Luce noticed the two of them staring at each other and felt a strange aura at Mammon.

"_Eh? His stare seems weird..."_

"Anyway, Mammon." Reborn seriously called just to break their gazes away.

Mammon cringed at Reborn's voice, but then responded.

"Yes?"

Reborn looked at Luce and nodded.

"Don't be bothered by that rumour." Luce started to speak up.

"Of course I won't be. Anyway, about the investigations, I can only inform you where her house is."

"Oh. Then maybe we can visit her house!"

Mammon nodded and secretly smirked.

"Hm... then, everyone, any informations?"

All of them started to tell what they've gained; unfortunately, they weren't able to give important information... until the last person, which is Verde

"According onto my research, her parents told the principal that she has a mission to accomplished that's why her parents enrolled her here.

"Missions? What do you mean?"

"Who knows? He also doesn't know what mission is that, or what its meaning." Verde sighed.

"Maybe Mammon knows?" Reborn smirked and looked at Mammon.

Mammon's eyebrows twitched and stared nervously at Reborn. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's because you're friends before."

"Yeah, we're friends, even now. But I don't know about it, moreover, for sure it's personal."

"_No one will know her mission... no... Our mission." _Mammon thought.

"Then, I'll find it out as well."

"_You won't be able to."_ Mammon thought again, but somewhat nervous.

They all sighed, except Mammon.

"_There's no way that you'll know, idiots." _Mammon thought as he was smirking... evilly than before.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Verde continued. "When she was been enrolled, there are other students who was been enrolled at the same time. It looks like Sawada's parents know the other families, since they have this 'mission' thing."

"_Eh?" _Mammon thought.

"You said 'others', How many of them, kora?" Colonello asks.

"Hm... three students. Sawada is the fourth one."

Mammon's eyes widened and lowered his head.

"_Three? No... If I subtract myself, there will be two. Who are they? Maybe... Verde's research was wrong? Yeah, maybe he's wrong... There's no way that there would be other people other than us..."_

"Do you know who those three are?" Reborn asks.

"Unfortunately, their information was invalid. It seems like it was being blocked. Even though I tried to hack it, someone was fighting back."

"I see..."

Mammon stared out of the blue and gripped his hands. As the others continued talking, Mammon began to smirk. "_It looks like I need to search for them..." _

What he didn't know was that his smirk was been noticed by Reborn. _"Mammon... who are you, really?"_

* * *

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_"U-uhh... A-anyway, w-why are you here?"_

_"Oh! Your brother asks me to prote- I mean, to keep in touch to you so that he'll know that you're alright."_

_"Shit. I wish Hime-sama didn't notice it. I forgot that I shouldn't tell her his main reason..."_

_"Giotto-nii-san? Hihihi... he's really protective as ever, isn't he?" Tsuna giggled slightly._

_Gokudera sighed with relief and smiled at his princess. "Good thing, she didn't notice... or else, Hime-sama will get angry at me, as well as to her brother..."_

* * *

_-Arigato! Reviews are appreciated!-_


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown presence

_Thank you for those who reviewed, favourites, and alerts! To those who are reviewing to my story, I'm deeply sorry if I wasn't able to reply to all of your reviews. But don't worry, I'll reply onto your NEW reviews when I'll upload the next chapter (chapter 6). My replies would be written at the top page of every chapter I'll post._

_-Chisei Chii_

_~I guess this chapter has so many grammar mistakes...~ XD_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Unknown presence**

It was 8:00 o'clock in the morning at the Nami Middle. Many students can be seen entering the school's gate. They are all chatting happily while walking and entering the entrance door.

But as they were all walking on the road, they can feel some creepy auras hiding at the bushes. They all shivered and their speed increases.

No one knows whom is it coming from. But the auras that they've felt were coming from no other than the popular Arcobaleno students who are hiding at the bushes... well, they need to hide to save Tsuna from those bully girls.

"Err... Why are we hiding?" Skull asked.

All of them looked at her "You're really an idiot lackey. Of course to see that dame-tsuna." Reborn replied.

"Ohh...Ch-Chotto Matte! I'm not your lackey, idiot Reborn!"

Reborn glared at her, "Did you say something?"

"Hiiee! N-nothing, Reborn-sempai..."

They continued spying on the road, when they saw a silver-haired guy that they haven't seen before. Verde immediately searched him using his laptop.

"His name is Gokudera Hayato, a new student."

"Gokudera Hayato?" Reborn asked.

Mammon twitched as he heard his name _"Why the hell is he here?_"

"Reborn?" Verde asks which made Mammon flinched and get back to reality.

"Nothing..." He secretly gazes at Mammon again as if he felt something strange about Mammon.

"Anyway, I just felt that his surname sounds familiar..."

"Gokudera Bianchi! Your last year's girlfriend! Remember?"

Reborn thought about her and made an 'oh yeah' expression, while Skull shivered and gulped as she heard the name "Bianchi". She can't forget how Bianchi treated her. To be exact, her deathly cooking.

"Then, he's Bianchi's younger brother? They sure don't look alike..." Colonello said.

"Mm... agree..." all of them replied.

"Ah... Tsuna's here." Mammon said, ruining their thoughts about the new student.

"Where?!"

"That… beautiful girl."

They all looked at the brunette, and then Fon's heart thumped suddenly. But not only him. Luce's heart also thumped, but not that kind of 'heartbeat' you all thought okay? It feels like something will happen. Luce questioned herself why she felt that.

"She's really beautiful, kora! I wonder why is she hiding her eyes?"

The others, except Mammon, thought about it as well, until they noticed that she's already gone. They get out in the bushes and searched the brunette. They are busy searching until they realized that they were catching the attention of the other students. Because of that, they weren't able to search the brunette as soon as possible.

Conversely, Gokudera was yawning as he was walking on the corridor. He immediately went to the infirmary to take a nap, not caring about the first day of his classes. But it seems that students don't want him to sleep.

Inside the infirmary, he can hear some noises outside the nearest classroom. He opened the window and looked outside, but then he saw three girls outside.

Well, he really didn't care about them, but when he saw Tsuna, his feelings became lighter than before, as if that girl grabbed all his burden in life.

"_This feeling... why does it feel familiar?"_

He stared at the girl and suddenly realized that she's the one he's searching for. He immediately opened the infirmary door and run. But as he was running, he suddenly bumped a girl. She fell down and glared at him. Instead of apologizing, he glared at the girl too.

"Move." he instructed.

"Hahiiii! You...! You should apologize to me!"

"Heh. I don't have time to say that, idiot."

"Youu! I'm not an idiot! Who do you think you are?!"

"Hah?! I'm Gokudera Hayato! Remember that, annoying-girl!"

"I have a name and it's Miura Haru! Remember that as well, BAKA-USAGI!"

"Tch! Why should I remember it?! I'm not an idiot like you!"

"You're the idiot! Hmph!"

And with that, Haru stepped his foot hardly and left him alone. Gokudera aches in pain and got angry at her. But as he turned around, she was nowhere to be found.

His eyes widened as he didn't felt her presence leaving him. He then thought that he also wasn't able to felt her presence from the start. He just 'tch-ed' and proceeded on Tsuna's whereabouts, although he still seems to be bothered about that girl.

As he was running outside, he saw Tsuna and the bullies. He punched the wall and they got shocked. "Let go of her now." Instead of being scared, the girls' hearts thump.

"Kyaa! Another handsome guy!"

"What's your name?!"

"Which class are you in?!" And so on and so forth. Gokudera glared at them again. " . . ."

The girl's squeals at first but later on ran away because of the dynamite Gokudera's holding. Her eyes widened and looked at him. She then realizes who he was.

"Hayato...kun?"

"Hime-sama... Yes, I'm Gokudera Hayato, your helpless and stupid butler!"

"H-Hayato-kun... S-stop it, you're not helpless and stupid, okay?"

Gokudera sniffed and bowed down again. "If that's what you say then, Hime-sama!"

"U-uhh... A-anyway, w-why are you here?"

"Oh! Your brother asks me to prote- I mean, to keep in touch to you so that he'll know that you're alright."

_"Shit. I wish Hime-sama didn't notice it. I forgot that I shouldn't tell her his main reason..."_

"Giotto-nii-san? Hihihi... he's really protective as ever, isn't he?" Tsuna giggled slightly.

Gokudera sighed with relief and smiled at his princess._ "Good thing, she didn't notice... or else, Hime-sama will get angry at me, as well as to her brother..."_

He then patted her head and took out some band-aids.

"H-Hayato-kun?"

"Sorry, Hime-sama, please stay still."

"Oh... Okay... Thank you, Hayato-kun." Tsuna smiled and Gokudera blushed.

As they were talking with each other, they started to giggle. Suddenly, the arcobaleno students came out from the bushes while panting so much. They immediately stood up one by one and brushed off the dirts. Tsuna and Gokudera got startled and he grabbed his dynamites.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna stared at them and noticed Fon.

"Fon-san?" Gokudera looked at Tsuna as she gave a 'don-t do it' sign. Fon looked at her and he gulped. He scratches his head and stood up quickly than the others. Fon started to bow down.

"Dui bu qi, Sawada-san. We really didn't mean to startle... the both of you." Fon noticed the glare of Gokudera, so he stared back at with a curious face.

"N-no, it's fine, Fon-san. Right, H-Hayato-kun?"

"Ah, yes, Hime-sama."

Fon gaze at the both of them. _"She's calling him by his first name? And what's with this 'Hime-sama' thing?"_

"Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato. Oh well, I guess I don't need to introduce myself, do I?" Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at him with a curious face, while Gokudera realized who he was.

"S-sorry... I don't k-know you..." Tsuna said truthfully.

Reborn and the others got surprised by her respond. They really didn't thought that she doesn't know Reborn, the most popular guy among the Arcobaleno students. But even so, Gokudera knew who he is, so he bowed down immediately at him.

"Reborn-san! I really didn't think that you're a student here! It's good to see you again!" Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a confuse face.

Reborn smirked as he was replying. Gokudera looked at the others as well and realized who they are. He immediately bowed down just to respect them, although his stare became a glare when he looked at Fon, but the depressing scene was that Gokudera didn't even bow to Skull. Because of that, Skull felt humiliated and irritated.

"H-Hayato-kun... Y-you know them...?"

"Hai, Hime-sama! They're friends with my sister. Ah, this is Reborn-san, he's the person I really respect!"

"Sister...? Y-you mean... B-Bianchi-san...? Why so?"

"Well, my sister really loves Reborn-san, and he can stop my sister from cooking those... dangerous-looking food..."

"Ohh... wait... then... B-Bianchi-san's lover now is... him?"

"Hai! Ah, Reborn-san. How do you know Hime-sama?" All of them became silent, but Reborn was able think of a reason.

"She's very popular, most likely because of her nickname."

"Really?! Hime-sama's popular! I thought so! Wait, what nickname?"

"Hahaha! Her nickname is Dame-Tsuna!" Skull said.

"D-Dame...? Hime-sama's not a dame! She's awesome than anyone else!"

"Then why do you call her Hime-sama?" Fon asked.

"B-because..." Gokudera became silent until he suddenly spoke up. "Because she looks like a princess...!"

"Huh...?" An awkward silence has occurred. They all thought that maybe Gokudera really loves Tsuna so much that he called her a princess.

"Not only her appearance, but also her personality ever since she's a child!"

"Are you guys childhood friends?"

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera and nodded. "Y-yes... he's my important friend."

Gokudera got touched by her calling him an 'important friend' and told her that he'll follow her always.

"Anyway..." Reborn interrupted. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, it seems like you don't know all of us well, except for Fon and Mammon. Why so?"

"Err... well..."

"She had never heard the 'Arcobaleno Students' as well as our department." Fon responded. Tsuna looked at Fon and smiled, and this made Fon's heart thump again.

"Chotto Matteee! Where's that emo-bastard-Mammon?" Skull intruded.

"Now that you've mentioned it... he's nowhere to be found." Reborn said.

"Maybe he was followed by his fans, kora!"

"Poor Mammon. If he was killed by his fan's, I'll be sure to use him as my first human experiment..." Verde said.

"Err... stop it, Verde... Maybe he went to our classroom already?" Luce said

"Maybe... He is always early anyway..." Fon said.

"Uhm, Reborn-san, who's Mammon?"

"Oh, you didn't know him? He is one of the arcobaleno students. He is also friends with Tsuna before and now. Didn't you saw him before when we visited your house?"

"N-no..."

"Maybe you just didn't notice him..." Reborn said.

"_I'm pretty sure that I've saw all of them though... Eh? Wait... Hime-sama's friend? Before? As far as I can remember... Hime-sama's friends only consist of **six **_people,_ including me. But I've never seen nor heard of that guy..." _Gokudera thought seriously.

"Ah, Rebor-"

The bell rang loudly which made Gokudera pause and didn't finish his sentence. Slowly and Gladly, all of them bid their farewells with each other.

"I guess we need to go now as well. We now bid our farewell, Sawada-san, Gokudera-san!" Luce smiled happily.

"G-good bye..."

On the other hand, Mammon, who was currently missing, wasn't in the classroom. He really did come into their classroom, but didn't stay there. Instead, he left a note for them and jumped off through the window and left the school grounds. But what he didn't know was that someone saw what he did inside his classroom.

Truthfully, he can feel all the people's presence, even the scene wherein he's at the rooftop. The thing is that, he only felt the "**second"** girly students who were hiding at the back door, but he didn't notice the **"first"** person who actually heard what they are talking about.

To sum it all up, "that person" isn't just a normal student as it has to be, and to be exact, **she **doesn't have any presence to begin with.

* * *

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

"_May I seek your forgiveness on my friend's behalf, little lady?"_

_The girl looked at him and nodded, which made the others nodded in amusement. Reborn glared at Skull and she realized Reborn's look, which means that he will punish her._

"_Xie Xie, little lady. May I please know who you are...?" Fon asked._

"_I-I am..."_

* * *

_**Note: The first person who heard what Mammon and Tsuna was talking about and the girl whom the arcobaleno's meet were just the same person XD**_

Thank you for reading my every story! Reviews are still appreciated! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 - The mysterious girl

_**I deeply apologize for my very, very, very, veeeeeeerrryyyy late update… I was been confined to the hospital and I've got a hard time to study…Gomen! But I can now type again, since I'm alright now~ Oh, and I didn't get an author's block *smiles***_

_**Ah, I've decided not to put the Preview for the next chapter since I'm too lazy to write it nahaha~ ^_^**_

-Chisei Chii: Minna-san, hontouni arigatou!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The mysterious girl **

Haru, who was sitting beside Kyoko, was shouting angrily so much inside her classroom. All of the students who are inside the classroom, as well as to those who are entering the room cover their ears just to avoid their eardrum being destroyed.

"Hahiiiii! I really hate that guy! I will really kill him the next time I meet him!"

She continued smashing her desk and stomping her foot and didn't even realize that Kyoko was calling her attention. She just snapped out of it when Kyoko offered her a strawberry lollipop.

"Here, Haru-san. Have you calmed down?" Kyoko smiled innocently. Haru looked at her with teary eyes.

"K-Kyoko-chan... Arigatou!"

The both of them smiled and chatted with each other, forgetting what happened earlier to Haru. Hana interrupted them by asking where Tsuna is.

"It seems like you're not with dame-Tsuna today as well, huh."

"Ah, Tsuna-san said that she wants to be alone for a moment desu…"

"Oh yeah, Hana. Why are you searching for Tsu-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah, I want to ask her about the rumour."

"Rumour? Ah, you mean her having a relationship with one of the arcobaleno students?"

"Yeah. Do you guys know about it?"

"Hn... We knew about it, but Haru-san and I know that it's not true."

"Why so?"

"Hahi! It's because Tsuna-san already likes someone desu!"

"Oh, that dame-tsuna does? Wow, it's unbelievable..."

"Tsu-chan is a girl, Hana..." Kyoko responded.

"I know, but it's just that... I didn't expect her to like someone... Who is it?"

Kyoko and Haru looked at each other and smiled. "It's a secret~"

"Eh... but-!"

The bell suddenly rang and their homeroom teacher opened the door. All of the students immediately went to their seats and listened to their teacher's announcement.

"Today we will have a transfer student from-"

As Gokudera entered the classroom, all the girls immediately squealed at his handsome face. Some of them even secretly took some pictures but was been immediately confiscated by their homeroom teacher. Haru looked at him until she realized that he's the person whom she just met and didn't even bother to apologise.

"Hahi! Y-You!" She stood up and smashed her desk which startled all of the students, including her teacher.

"Hahiiii! Why are you here?!"

Gokudera notice her and remembered who she was as well. He glared at her and veins popped out in his head. Their teacher looked at them with a panic and doesn't know what to do. All of them can feel the dangerous atmosphere surrounding the both of them, that's why no one had guts to interrupt them.

On the other hand, Kyoko looked at Gokudera curiously. "_Have I met him before…?"_

"Tch. This is my class starting today." Gokudera said.

"There's no way that I will be with the same class as you for the whole year!"

"Tch! That's what I'm about to say, idiot!"

"Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… Don't call me an idiot desu! Haru-san's a smart girl!"

"As if! You look stupid! There's no way that you're a smart one!"

"Ehem... Excuse me... G-Gokudera-san!..." Their teacher interrupt, but his knees were somehow shaking.

"What?!"

"Your seat... your seat is right next to the person you're talking to…"

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! There's no way I'll sit beside him/her!" the two shouted.

Before Gokudera introduce himself, the door opened, revealing a long-haired brunette who has bruises on her arms. They all looked at the student and some of them started to laugh.

Kyoko and Haru got pissed off, but when they was about to shout, Gokudera threatened all of them. They all felt eerie and stunned and immediately shut up, even Tsuna's two friends got surprised at his sudden tantrum.

"Hime-sama! Are you alright?"

Gokudera started to walk towards Tsuna which made all of the class startled. All of them thought that he's weird and maybe he's out of his mind, except for the other two who was thinking differently."_Hime-sama? That word and tone feels familiar…" _Kyoko and Haru both thought.

"Ah... H-Hayato-kun..."

Now, the some girls got irritated at Tsuna as they saw and heard her talking to him. But they also knew that they can't even lay a finger on Tsuna since Gokudera seems to be really close to her.

"I-I just fell s-slipped on the stairs... T-There's nothing to w-worry about... okay?"

Gokudera grabbed his band-aid and puts them into her arms. "Hime-sama, please be careful always."

Tsuna just smiled and nodded softly, which made all the girls, including Kyoko and Haru shocked as they saw her smile infront of a guy. Of course, her smile made the guys blush at her cuteness.

Gokudera glared at them again and assisted Tsuna to her seat. Their teacher called Gokudera again but he glared back. He looked at Tsuna worriedly but Tsuna nodded, giving him a sign to introduce himself.

"Fine… If Hime-sama says so…" He make his way through the front again and introduce himself this time. "My name is Gokudera Hayato. I came from Italy."

"_Ah! I remember him now!" _Kyoko happily and satisfyingly thought, but Haru still kept on thinking who he is.

"I don't really care about school, but since Hime-sama's here, then I have to make use of this school to protect her."

All of them just got speechless. It just stopped when Gokudera glared at the teacher indicating that he wants to end it as soon as possible. Their teacher gulped and nodded.

"A-and… t-that's it… please take your seat… beside Miura-san."

"Tch."

As much as to Gokudera and Haru's dismay, their teacher still placed them next to each other, without changing their seats. The two of them kept on glaring at each other and didn't even care about the lessons. Tsuna looked worriedly at the both of them while Kyoko stares at them as well with a smiling face.

Tsuna and Kyoko wasn't the only one staring at the both of them, even the other girls who fell in love with Gokudera looked at him seductively, although it doesn't affect Gokudera. As soon as the classes started, Kyoko suddenly interrupted their teacher and left the room, only to came back 20 minutes later.

And with that, their _**peaceful **_classes continued. Or was it… really?

* * *

**-At that time-**

The arcobaleno students went to their respective department and was been greeted by some of the students and teachers. But as they opened the door, they didn't saw Mammon inside...

"Where's Mammon?" Luce asked.

All of them looked at each other with a confuse look on their faces.

"U-uhmm..." The floor was silent and a soft-spoken voice echoed behind them.

They all looked at each other and their surroundings, "G-ghost…?" Skull nervously said as she clung onto someone's shirt that she didn't thought that it was Verde she was holding to. Verde looked at her and made a smirk. When Skull realized, she immediately blushed and let go of him with disgust as she clung on Luce next. The voice started to talked again.

"I-I'm not... a ghost… and… I-I'm here behind Skull-senpai…" They looked behind and saw a purple-haired girl who has an eyepatch on her right eyes and was holding a notebook behind them. All of them looked at her with a curious face, as if they had never seen her before.

"Are~? Are you perhaps a new student?" Luce said.

"E-eh? N-no, I'm not… Ah, but I just transferred two weeks ago…"

"Oh…"

They all looked onto her uniform and noticed that she's from the other department.

"You're classes has already started, right? Shouldn't you go into your department, little lady?" Reborn said.

"S-sorry... I-I just want to s-say something... about M-Mammon-senpai..."

"Aha! Maybe she's one of the students who are in love with Mammon!" Skull said.

The girl blushed and got embarrassed more. _"I-I'm right...?"_ Skull gulped as she felt her friend's deadly aura beside her. The girl still hasn't spoken so Fon decided to apologize on Skull's behalf.

"May I seek your forgiveness on my friend's behalf, little lady?"

The girl looked at him and nodded, which made the others nodded in amusement. Reborn glared at Skull and she realized Reborn's look, which means that he will punish her.

"Xie Xie, little lady. May I please know who you are...?" Fon asked.

"I-I am..."

The girl paused as if she was hesitating to say her name. But Luce smiled at her and she nodded back.

"My name is... N-Nagi…"

"Nagi-chan, isn't it? What's your full name?"

"I…don't have surname …"

"Huh?!" Skull said.

"Just call me Nagi…"

"Oh… is that so? Anyway, sorry for not being able to notice you…"

"A-ah, n-no… It's fine… I'm used to it…"

"Used to it? Then.. uhmm… has anyone told you that you're somewhat mysterious?" Luce said bluntly without her realizing what she just said.

"Mysterious..? W-what do you mean…?"

"Eh? Ah… w-well…" Luce stuttered. She doesn't even understand what she just told her, so she took time on thinking for a reason. Good thing Reborn answered her.

"Because of that eyepatch."

"E-eh? W-well… I-I have… my reasons.."

"Oh… anyway… What do you want to say?"

"Well... r-regarding about M-Mammon-senpai..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I actually s-saw him a w-while ago... entering the classroom, and I-I w-waited for him t-to come back..." Nagi said as she was blushing.

"Why are you waiting for him, kora?"

"B-because... I-I want to... I... I... I want to have his autograph!" Nagi blurted out with so much courage and blushed even redder than before. All of them looked at her and Skull began to laugh hardly, only to end up with Skull being punished.

Nagi blushed again with embarrassment but Fon comforted her by saying that it's alright. She looked at him and realized his real sympathy towards her, which made her suddenly feel comfortable around him.

The others who noticed the sudden bright and glittery surroundings around them felt a little shock as they noticed something different on Fon's aura, while on Nagi's side, they also noticed something different, although very different than Fon's "new discovered" aura.

"Ehem... Nagi-san." Reborn called out. "Is that all you want to say?"

"A-ah... no... a-actually, what I really wanted to say is that... when I d-decided to peek inside the classroom... he seems to be writing something on a piece of paper... oh, he also placed it on his desk, if I'm right..."

Colonello entered the classroom and searched the paper on Mammon's desk.

"I found it, kora! Something's really written in here!"

They all entered the classroom except Nagi and Luce read it out loud for Chrome to hear.

_**~In Italy -Mammon**_

"... Well, can't be helped." Verde said.

"Very few words... that's Mammon for ya, kora!"

Reborn stared at the note again, but was been convinced that maybe he's saying the truth. But he also felt a little uncomfortable by his note.

"Oh yeah, Nagi-san. Anything more?"

"Ah... I saw M-Mammon-senpai ju-"

*DING DONG* *DING DONG*

The bell rang again, indicating that the arcobaleno students need to have their classes.

"Uhmm… I-If you need to know anything about Mammon-senpai… y-you can ask me… I…I want to be honest…"

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked.

"I… I just want to let you know… all about… M-Mammon-senpai… and his relationship with Sawada Tsunayoshi-san…"

With that, the arcobaleno pupils told her that she need to meet them at the canteen. Nagi nodded and they started their classes, while Nagi bowed down and went back into her department.

"_With this, they'll know what Mammon's secret is." _Nagi thought as she was walking on the road. "_I just hope that no one will know… what I did…"_

Nagi's emotion became serious as she thought "_It's a good thing that they've found me, or else, it would be too late…"_

But as Nagi reached the entrance door, she felt a familiar presence coming from behind. She slowly turned around and saw the person she really didn't want to meet…ever again.

"Why are you… here?" Nagi seriously said, with a very deadly and serious voice.

"You didn't know? Well, I'm studying here at this school. Look, same uniform." She smiled innocently, but Nagi knows what's behind on that kind of smile. They were friends ever since they were children, but only Nagi knows her real personality.

"N-no way…" Nagi gulped.

The girl slowly walks towards her and is now facing Nagi.

"Eh~? You don't know~? What bad luck~" the girl said.

"E-eh…?"

"Chrome-chan~" she said in a naughty tone. "Don't do any stupid move, or else…" The tone changes and walks to Nagi, her face getting closer to the other one, and suddenly smirk.

"…I'll kill you."

Nagi's eyes widened as the other walks away, leaving Nagi scared as her knees fall on the ground.

"_What should…I do?"_

* * *

_**-To be continued-**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Note: **_

_**1: No OC, just to clear your curiosity, okay? ^_^**_

_**2: You guys knew what's the given name of Nagi right? Just asking… it's because maybe some of you forgot that "Nagi" is her real name at the flashback in anime… XD (Well, it's because while I was doing this, one of my friend who loves KHR asked me who Nagi is, and even asked me whether she's my own character… And my reaction was like: =_=, o.O, **__**•_•, x( **__**It's Chrome, damnnit! . )**_

_**3: You will soon understand why the other girl called Nagi as "Chrome" ^_^**_

_**By the way, who do you think is the girl? XD I don't know if you'll be able to guess it, or if it's too obvious because of some hints XD**_

_**Review please! ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Returnee

**A-ano… arigato gozaimasu! Seriously, I really thank you for still reviewing and adding my story on your favorite list! To show my gratitude, I'll post some chapters as soon as possible when I'm seriously free and if I'm in the good mood XD**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *KISSES ALL OF YOU* Hope you'll still continue reading my story/ies, even though my grammar is somewhat bad…**

**-Anyway, LET'S START!-**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Returnee**

"Ne,ne~ Have you heard?!" A guy whispered on the other.

"Yeah! He's coming back, isn't he?!" the other answered.

The rumor is now spreading out through the campus. Some students were now cowering in fear, while the other students; mostly the girls, were squealing like crazy as they heard about his returnee. As soon as they were talking and murmuring about it, there main entrance suddenly became full of black suited man.

The students stopped talking and looked at the entrance. Their eyes widened when they slowly went away and positioned themselves on the sides, bowing on the guy who appeared out of nowhere. They all yelled and welcomed the school prefect; Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari slowly walks on the road and stares on the students whose mouth were wide open and is still looking at him. His stare turned into a glare and the entire students shiver up to their spine and immediately bowed down to the skylark.

" . …" Hibari positioned himself and swings his tonfa freely on the air as he continued saying his usual phrase… "I'll bite you to death."

All the students who fear him nervously ran ahead faster than before. Since he was now back, the students knew that their life will not be in peace again, and that they can see more bloodshed than before just by looking at those hungry-to-kill eyes.

"Hn." Hibari lowered his tonfas and continued walking.

The other girls; who actually really like Hibari, squeal again as the skylark was near at them. Hibari glared at the girls as he can't hit them, but they just got nosebleed and afterwards fainted at the handsome prefect who's actually staring at them.

Hibari didn't mind about them, and continued walking again. He stopped by at his missed reception room. He opened the door and scans the room to see whether it changed a little bit or if it's not being cleaned properly.

He then touched his desk with his finger and saw a dust. He juts out his tonfa and left the room to search for the vice chairman, Kusakabe, to bite him to death. Hibari stopped as he heard noisy voices shouting at a certain classroom.

"Stay away from Tsuna-san, you idiot!" Haru yelled at the silver-haired guy.

"Shut up! You're the one who should stay away!"

"Hahi?! Why would I?! I'm Tsuna-san's friend!"

The two argued again and again with the same nonsense argument. The other students who always hear their loud arguments became accustomed to their loud voices, so instead of stopping them, they just let Hana, Tsuna and Kyoko handle the two of them… although Hana only found it amusing to watch.

Since Tsuna was out, the argument still continued without Kyoko stopping them as well. It looks like not only Hana find it amusing, but Kyoko as well.

All of the students' gazes were focused on the two annoying person, but immediately turned their stare on the person who opened and entered the room. Their look changes and the room became silent, except the other two who was still yelling at the top of their lungs.

"You're disrupting the school's peacefulness, Miura Haru, as well as to you, transferre-Gokudera Hayato."

The two stopped and look to the person who just talked.

"I'll bite you to death."

Hibari glared at the silver-head herbivore while the other glared back.

"If you can, Hibari."

Gokudera grabbed his dynamites inside his uniform while Hibari released his tonfa, swinging it into the thin air. The class cowered in fear on what will happen and is now praying to let Gokudera live, although they really don't know how did Gokudera knew Hibari's name.

"Eeek-!"

A loud whimper was been heard and the class, even Hibari, looked at the place where the sound came from. He lowered down his tonfa and walked towards the little herbivore, but was only been stopped when a familiar figure with a silver hair appeared right in front of his eyes.

"Don't touch Hime-sama, you bastard."

Gokudera immediately turned his head to his princess and helped her up.

"Arigato, Hayato-kun."

"You're welcome, Hime-sama." He smiled back.

"Just call me Tsuna…"

"Ah, Gomenasai, Hime- I mean, Tsuna-san."

Their conversation stopped when Tsuna looked at the guy behind him. A slight blush appeared and she started shaking.

"G-gomenasai, H-Hibari-san!"

She immediately bowed down and apologizes for Gokudera's misbehavior. The silver-haired guy just 'tch-ed' and looked away. The class looked at Tsuna with pity eyes, as she was the only girl who Hibari wants to hit.

Not that kind of hit though, but the hit where he just hardly bump his fist on her head.

All of them thought that Tsuna was shaking because of fear. But no, they're wrong. Kyoko and Haru looked at the lovely sight they were seeing right now, making Hana confused. She examines the scene and saw the pinky cheeks appearing on the herbivore. Her eyes widened in shock as she immediately realizes why they were acting like that.

"H-hey, Kyoko…" Hana nervously asked, hoping that the next question that she wants to be answered were wrong.

Kyoko turned her eyes to her best friend.

"Yes?"

"Is the person that dame-Tsuna likes-"

Hana gulped and opened her mouth again. "…Hibari Kyoya…?"

Kyoko smiled and her lips curled like a cat, which she really didn't expect to happen on Kyoko's face. Hana's eyes widened and unconsciously shouted, but was only been stopped when Kyoko covered her mouth.

"Good job, Hana!" Kyoko softly mumbled to her best friend as she removes her hands on Hana's mouth.

Hana gulped and went to her desk, taking a bottle of water, and drinking it until the last drop. Haru just stared at her with a confused look as to why she's acting like that.

"Is it really that shocking?" Haru asked.

"Hmm… maybe? That's Hana we're talking about!" Kyoko smiled.

On the other hand…

Hibari, feeling satisfied for being able to see his little herbivore, closed his eyes as he left the classroom.

"Hope you will bump on the wall!" Gokudera shouted as he soon closed the door with a loud thud. Hibari's angry vein popped out and glared at the close classroom while gripping his tonfa and is now walking back to the reception room.

The bell rang and the hallway began to fill with students' chatters. Tsuna and the other three went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. They lined up on their food destination line and waited for their turn to come.

Tsuna looked at the menu and is thinking on what she should pick. Her eyes were so focused onto the list, not until she noticed a purple-haired girl looking at her direction and is coming towards her. Her eyes just followed her to make sure that the person she saw is actually someone she knew, but it was been interrupted when Kyoko appeared on her side.

"Tsu-chan, what are you going to eat?"

Tsuna's gaze immediately turned around.

"I-I still didn't pick…"

"The cafeteria's going to be full soon…"

"Y-you're right…"

"Then how about we share the same food?"

Kyoko said as she lifted up the tray full of Salisbury steak and a strawberry cake as a dessert, which are Tsuna's favorite foods.

"Then I'll gladly take that line…" She said as she closes the menu.

Tsuna looked again on the place where she saw the purple-haired girl, but when she saw her again, Tsuna noticed the fear on her eyes and is now running outside the cafeteria.

"_What's with her…?"_ is the only thing that Tsuna was thinking all about.

Kyoko noticed Tsuna's look and pushed her on the line. Tsuna got surprised and yelped at the sudden move.

"Now, now! Tsu-chan, don't space out! The time will end soon!" Kyoko said happily.

"O-oh…"

As Tsuna lined up, Kyoko stared at her before looking at the purple-haired girl who was now looking back at their direction with a disappointed look, not until Kyoko noticed that the purple-haired girl changes the look on her eyes and was now covered in guilt.

She immediately turns around and continued on running, while the other girl just smirk secretly behind the shadows, watching the pitiful girl ran cowardly.

* * *

_**-On the other hand-**_

Nagi was running while panting heavily. She was just about to approach Tsuna, and thought that it is the right time, but as soon as someone talked to her, she suddenly became stiff.

"Haa…ha..!"

She was beginning to lose her breathe and was about to faint due to lack of air. She really wants to tell her the truth, but upon seeing the person she really doesn't want to see the most, she immediately got nervous.

The girl was just staring at her with a dreadful look, which really indicates that she will really be killed if she does anything, obviously. Without knowing what she should do, she had no choice but to run.

"Ugh…"

Nagi stopped for a while and tries to catch her breath. Her eyelids were becoming heavy, and her body was becoming weak. She tried to step one more time but fail as her balance become off. She was ready at the hard solid soil that she was about to fall on, but then she felt something warm touches her back.

"Oi."

It's a guy's voice, Nagi thought, but she still doesn't know who he is.

"Nagi."

She tried to open her eyes, but all she saw was a blurry figure.

"Stand up." He ordered.

Nagi tried to stand up, but her body doesn't follow her command.

"Hn."

Nagi felt his body lifted up and was now being carried on his broad back.

"T-thank you…" she mumbled.

The guy started walking slowly and answered into what she said, though it's not really a question.

"Don't thank me. Leaving your weak body lying on the ground makes the school disgusting. If you're going to faint, do it somewhere else."

Nagi listened to what he's saying and has someone on her mind.

"_That kind of phrase…"_

Suddenly, a small yellow bird appears and lay on her shoulder, singing a familiar school anthem that only one guy loves so much.

"Hibari…san…?"

"Hn."

Nagi's eyes slowly opened again and slowly took a breath before saying anything.

"H-help me…"

…Was the last thing she said before falling asleep, laying on his broad back comfortably with a guilty look buried on the purple-haired girl face. Hibari stopped and just stood there, looking somewhat confused on what she wants to get help with.

* * *

_**-to be continued-**_

**Is this chapter boring...? I guess so... Anyway... This story will be a weird one... And hey! so many M.M! Who knows? Is it her or not? :3**


	8. Chapter 8 - Feelings

**Chapter 8 – Feelings**

Regaining her strength, Nagi woke up. The breeze made her body chill, as the air was so cold yet so comfortable to the little girl. The curtain blows continuously by the strong wind coming outside. A ray of sunlight appeared which made her eyes ached in pain as it struck down on her opened eyes.

Nagi get up while still sitting on a soft couch. She began rubbing off her eyes and slowly opened it, blinking continuously as she was scanning her surroundings. The room was dark, yet so familiar as she noticed the dark room and the desk behind her.

"You awake?"

Nagi followed the voice and saw the skylark doing some paperworks on the other side of his desk.

"Yeah… uhmm… What happened?"

Hibari stopped reading the paper and brought it down on his desk, as he slowly pushed his chair and stood up. He looked at the window behind him and a very bright light, which was coming from the sun, appears, startling the younger girl again as she began to cover her eyes.

"So noisy." He said as he continued staring on the window, eyeing the bunch of crowds playing on the field with their annoying laughter's and chatters. Hibari just glared at them from his room, then he suddenly eyed the girl and sat back on his chair.

"So?" Hibari started.

"Huh?"

Nagi stared at him with confuse eyes as he was still staring at her with annoyed expression.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"…what?"

"…before you completely lose your damn consciousness…" Hibari started. "You told me to help you. What was that for?"

Nagi continued on staring at him, until she finally remembered what she was about to say. As soon as Nagi opened her mouth, Hibari sighed and grabbed his paperwork again.

"If it's not important, you can leave now."

Nagi hesitated at first, but she began to grip her hands and stood up, walking towards the skylark. Hibari paused and eyed on her.

"I… I really need your help…"

"On what?"

"You see… it's all about your…"

Hibari glared as Nagi paused for a second, gaining confused reaction on what she was talking about.

"About my?"

"… your Brother."

Nagi was still staring at him with very serious eyes. Hibari sighed again as he continued scanning the paper in front of him. Knowing that the skylark doesn't care makes Nagi more frustrated.

"H-hibari-san! P-please listen to me…!" she softly yelled. Hibari glared in response.

"Fine. What about Fon? If you plan on hitting on him, I don't care."

"No! Not that!" Nagi softly said as she started talking.

"Fon-san, your brother… you see…"

Nagi gulped as she opened her eyes full of guilt.

"You see… this is only a secret that two of them know…" Hibari stared at her as he was thinking who she is talking about. Is one of them Fon or those two are other people?

"But…" Nagi added. "I happened to know their secret… and… uhmm…"

"What?" Hibari intruded as he was feeling annoyed.

"A-ah… Their secret is all about… Fon-san… and their secret is actually to-"

The door softly opened but the two heard the thud as the room was so quiet that it actually echoed on the room. A girl stood there, still holding the door knob while the other hand holding some papers. She just stood there and bowed down.

"Did I interrupt something?" she said as she looked towards the prefect and Nagi.

Nagi's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice. She immediately turned around and saw the girl she hated the most. She began to sweat and shivers. The girl just looked at the two and smiled innocently just like a normal high school girl student, yet that smile changes as she eyed the purple-haired girl.

"Not really." Hibari answered.

"Oh…" The girl said as she smiled again.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari said.

"Ah. Here! This is the survey on the poll that our class does these past few days…"

The two started their conversation while Hibari was inspecting the papers. Hibari turned back and sat on his chair again, saying that they should go out on his room now. Nagi hesitated first, but was been pulled by the other and they bowed down.

As soon as they closed the door, some guy students waved on the girl. She just smiled and waved back at them. Nagi took this chance to walk away, but before she does, her hand was been grabbed by a small yet strong grip. The girl leaned closer and whispered,

"Ruining my plan, hm? Chrome-chan~?"

Nagi just winced, knowing what she'll say next.

"Should I kill you? Just like how I-no, _we_ killed _him?"_

Before Nagi could say anything else, the girl left her alone while still maintaining the disgusting smile on her face. Nagi began to tear up and clenched her fist before continuing to walk on the hallway again.

When Nagi left, the other girl smirked and went to the place where no people can be found. She immediately leaned on the wall, grabbed her phone and dialed the number of her partner-in-crime. She holds the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Yo." She said.

"_What did you call me for?" _

"Hmm… You see, _she's _here at Nami-middle."

"_Who?"_

"Hmm… Secret~ You'll find out soon. Ah, Is your business in Italy done? When are you coming back?"

"_How did you know?"_

"The rumor's spreading all over the school, you know."

"_School…? You… you're in our school?"_

"Oh. You didn't know? I am enrolled in this school…" A smirk appeared on her face as she continued her sentence.

"…with Tsunayoshi."

"_You… Oh, I see. You must be one of the students whose information is invalid."_

"You knew? Well, you're half-right. I added false information on the school about me. You did the same thing, don't you? _Viper-kun~?"_

"_I see. But please stop calling me that. I'm coming back… tomorrow."_

"I see. Have a safe trip then~

The phone call ended and she closes her phone. She stared at the sky with thoughts running on her mind. The girl sighed and stood up, continuing her walk through the main gate as it was already time for the last classes to start.

"_Now… time to search for amusement~"_

* * *

Tsuna looked around, searching for her friends. She went to the cafeteria, library, toilet, classroom, and lastly, the rooftop. But she still can't find them. Tsuna sighed and went to the road for the Rainbow Department, but she still can't see them. She turned around as she bumped on someone. She fell on the ground and sighed while she apologizes immediately.

"Sawada-san…?"

Tsuna looked up and saw the familiar figure who she really respects. The guy offered his hand and Tsuna gladly takes it.

"Thank you, Fon-san…"

Tsuna stood up while Fon pulled her up to maintain her balance. Tsuna thanked Fon before swiping off the dirt on her knees as well as to her skirt. Fon smiled and the two went on the bench, sitting there comfortable while Tsuna was still removing the dust. Still looking at the brunette, Fon can't help but smile. Looking at her small body makes her cuter, but what she really wants to see the most was her eyes.

Tsuna noticed his gaze and looked at him. Fon slightly flinched as he notices the stare on her eyes, though he can't see them.

"What is it…?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Uhh…Ah!"

Fon immediately grabbed his red handkerchief and touches Tsuna's cheeks, which made her flushed a bit. Tsuna isn't used on being touched by a guy, except perhaps Gokudera, Giotto, Mammon or Hibari. But now that she thinks about it, this is also the first time she felt something like that.

Remembering how the other guys touch her, she will immediately flinch, or somewhat even didn't care about it. When it comes to Hibari, she only feels comfortable with it. But when Fon touches her, she suddenly became embarrassed and immediately flushed, just like how she used to feel when Hibari and she was still a child.

Tsuna suddenly stopped. When Tsuna thought about Hibari, she immediately stared at the face in front of her and examined his face.

Fon was swiping the dust on her cheeks when Tsuna suddenly looked at him again. They both stared at each other, until the two blushed as they realize how close their faces are.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled.

"N-no… I-I'm sorry too…"

Silence occurred between the both of them. The two were not saying anything but just looking at the flowing leaves right in front of them. Tsuna gulped and secretly stared at Fon. With much surprise, Fon was also staring at her. The two blushed again, but this time, Tsuna breaks the silence.

"Fon-san…?"

Fon stared at her with curiosity but is still blushing. Fon sighed on himself as he regains back his calm nature.

"Yes?"

"D-do you have… a brother?"

Fon stared at her with a surprise face. _"Does she really doesn't know?"_

"Yes. And it's well-known here in this school."

"W-who?" Tsuna asked.

Fon just chuckled and answered.

"Who do you think? We really look alike, although our personalities differ from each other."

"Hibari-san?" She said with a nervous tone. Fon can't help but smile again at the brunette.

"Yep." Fon said with a smile as he suddenly chuckled.

Tsuna felt her heart skip. It was the first time that she saw Fon laughing, which made him a little cute. Tsuna turned away as she hopes that her heart will calm down. When she tried to peek, Fon was not looking at her. Instead, he was looking on the dark sky with a serious face.

"A storm's coming. Looks like it's going to rain."

Tsuna looked at Fon, stunned. She just thought that he's really cool, calm, and yet handsome as well. Just like the kind of guy she wants to marry.

With that thought in mind, a sudden thumped on her heart occurs. Her chest tightened as she looked at Fon. She felt something different, as if something opened within her heart. Even though Tsuna thinks that Hibari's the one she likes, she can't still shake off on her mind Fon's face.

She just stared and stared at Fon until he looked towards her direction.

Tsuna's heart beats faster than before. She closed her eyes and think about Hibari, but even though she was thinking about him, her mind's full of Fon's smiles. She recalled about her past and thinks about Hibari, but Fon's smile still keep on appearing.

Even though she tries to recall her childhood friends, something still blurs. She can see six children figures, right in front of her. She knows some of them, which are Gokudera, Haru, and Kyoko. The other person is Hibari, if she thinks about it.

She remembered that Hibari doesn't smile. When she recalls about her past again; about when she was about to leave on that place, she remembered Hibari smiling. It seems odd, Tsuna thought to herself.

…And then a sudden realization snapped Tsuna's thought.

"_That person… is not Hibari! Not Hibari Kyoya!" _

Her eyes moved at Fon, who was looking at her again. Fon stood up and grabbed Tsuna's hand. Tsuna stood up as well and followed Fon, who just let go of her hand while his back were in front of her.

"Sawada-san, the rain's pouring down. Let's now go to our respective department." Fon said as he smiled again. Tsuna nodded in response. Fon bid farewell to the brunette and waved, as he started walking on the road to his department.

Tsuna just stood there, eyes following on Fon's broad back. Her heart kept on thumping like crazy when she realizes it was wrong all along. Tsuna felt that a Pandora's Box opened which was finally released from its lock. She just continued looking at Fon's back, until it made her realize something again… to be exact… a better realization that made Tsuna felt uncomfortable.

She slowly touches her chest and felt the crazy beats of her heart.

"_Is this… no..."_

Tsuna looked at Fon's figure that was now standing up far away from her and is waving at her. Tsuna waved back again and she turned around as she started walking. She suddenly paused and turned around for the very last time and looked at the blurry figure that was now covered in mist.

The rain suddenly poured down, leaving Tsuna's clothes wet and is now soaked on rain. But it really doesn't matter to the brunette, as she was so busy wrapping up her feelings… and now, there's only one question left for her to answer, yet she can't still figure her real question out.

"_What... is this... feeling__?"_

* * *

**Is the story great? Sorry if the romance somewhat poor! I really don't know if the romance is good or not… since I don't have any romantic experience! XD Though I do have crushes, but some of them became my best friends XD **

**Anyway, review please? ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9 - Coming Back

**Guys~! I'm very sorry for the late update again... IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF MY HOMEWORKS! Tsk... Anyway... Fufufu... All of your questions will be answered on the later chapters XD Uhmm... and Mukuro is... you see... You'll know soon *smiles* **

**Oh, btw, to keep up with my updates, Just follow me on twitter XD.. I'll post there on when I'll update again... and for my other stories :D Look for it on my profile ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Coming back **

"_Calm down, little girl. It won't hurt."_

"_No! Help me! SOMEONE!"_

"_Hey, Stop struggling!"_

"_No! Don't! STOP IT! GAAAAAH!"_

"_Tsuna…!"_

"_Hic…hic…V-viper-san… GAAAH!"_

.

.

.

"NO!" Tsuna panted and at the same time shouted as she woke up from her worst nightmare. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was still 5 o'clock in the morning. Tsuna sighed and stood up, reaching out the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Oh…?"

The brunette sighed in relief. It was Friday, and yet she woke up 2 hours ealier.. Tsuna looked at the window, opened it, and stared at the dark sky. Reminiscing her nightmare made her hesitate to go back to sleep again, as she remembered that it was not only a mere nightmare… but instead it's—

"…_My past, huh…"_

Still looking at the sky, she unconsciously lifted her right arm as if she's reaching towards the sky. She recalls her past… when she was still a kid, when she was still living like a kid, when she was still happily living like a kid… it all vanished just because of that day.

She slowly lifted the other arm, slides her hand inside her bangs, and gently touches her left eye. After a minute, she gently slide down her hands and placed it on the window's rail. Tsuna slowly lifted up her head and sighed again.

"…_Why did I remember it…?"_

It was still 5:30 in the morning. Tsuna wasn't able to sleep again as she was still remembering her dream. She can't rest comfortably, so instead she just took a bath, did all her daily works and finally went to school.

There are still no students around the school since it was still early in the morning. Tsuna went to the rooftop and leaned on the railings. She looked at the scenery in front of her while waiting the sunrise to come. She closed her eyes and feels the cold breeze that were touching her skin gently and softly as if it was telling her to fall asleep.

Tsuna sat down on the ground and leaned her back on the railings as she began to fall into a deep sleep. With her unconsciousness mind, she didn't hear the door opened and that someone entered the rooftop.

"…zzz…"

The guy just looked at her with a surprise face. He unconsciously stares at her beautiful face and touches her pinky soft cheeks.

"_How cute…_"

He suddenly snapped his thoughts as he felt Tsuna's face moved and immediately pulled away his fingers on her cheeks. He was now in a panic inside his head as he was thinking whether Tsuna will wake up or not… and luckily she didn't.

Tsuna's half face can now be seen as the wind blew away some of her bangs. He stared at her dark black and long eyelashes and gently touches her other bangs to see her full face. He blush a little as he began to notice that she was really beautiful, even though he was always looking at her face without even taking a glimpse on her eyes.

A smile crept on his face and grabbed his pen, thinking of something which was so unlike him. That time, he noticed that the wind was becoming colder, so he immediately removed his coat and placed it on Tsuna's small body and left without any noise.

An hour has passed and Tsuna woke up from the sound of the birds twitting on the sky. She slowly rubs and heavily opened her eyes, scanning the surroundings she was in. Being satisfied for being able to be in a deep sleep, she slowly lifted her arms and stretches her arms in the air.

At that time, something fell on the ground. Her face looked down and saw a black coat.

"Whose coat…?"

Tsuna mumbled to herself as she picks it up. She brushes off the dust first and gently looked at it, only to see what she was looking for…: The name tag.

Her eyes widened as her cheeks became somewhat pink. It was from her crush—no, from someone she likes?—no, but from someone she loves, which she really doesn't know from herself. She unconsciously clutches the soft dark fabric on her hands and moved it closer to her before a smile crept on her face.

She began to stand up, still with her pinkish cheeks, although she was now blushing like a tomato as she realized what she just did. She immediately walks, yet also hesitates to give it back to him, as she doesn't know what the other students will say to them when they saw that she's talking to one of the popular student, which is Fon.

She doesn't want to bother Fon, moreover, the rumor about Mammon and her was still spreading on the campus. But no, she wants to give it back to him, no matter what, yet she doesn't know how.

"What should I do…?"

Tsuna, not being the normal Tsuna, began to panic. She knew that she's not like this before, being all girly all of a sudden. Even though she knows she needs to become the normal Tsuna, she still can't erase Fon's sweet and calm nature… yeah, maybe plus his face?

Tsuna blushed as she realized that she always think all about him. She immediately runs through the door and held the doorknob roughly, while, of course, still blushing like crazy. Then she noticed something was not right. Something on her face was not right.

"Hm…? Hmm… EH?!"

Tsuna grabbed her bag and searched for her mirror, only to find out that something was written on her face. Her eyes were covered with circles, while her cheeks were drawn with little pigs and her mouth has a heart-shaped drawing.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as she realizes who the one who scribbled it. She immediately grabbed her bottled water and a tissue and rashly wipes her face. As soon as she finished it, Tsuna sighed and pouted, still with a blush on her face, and immediately went on the door again.

But as soon as she was about to twist the doorknob, the door suddenly opened, revealing the guy she doesn't expect to see at that day.

"Eh?!"

Fon was the first person who was at the Arcobaleno's private room, where they take lessons. He was napping on his desk with a smile on his face. Skull and Luce was the second people who entered the room and saw Fon with that refreshing smile. Then next were Verde, then Colonello, and lastly, Reborn.

"Oh? He's still not here?" Luce said.

"Now that you mentioned it… maybe that guy went to Sawada Tsunayoshi, kora!"

That time, Reborn looked at Colonello without anyone noticing it. He then went to his desk and faces the window while holding his phone. Verde is the one who noticed it, but as well ignored it as he noticed that it looked like a serious matter.

Luce began making their snacks, Verde still using his computer while secretly looking quite annoyed on Colonello who's messing with Skull, and lastly, again, Reborn sipping his espresso while using his phone, which was kind of strange to all the awake Arcobaleno's as it was the first time they saw Reborn using his phone again.

"Kora! Reborn! Did something happen?"

"Nothing." Reborn replied without even looking at Colonello.

"What are you doing then?" Luce asked. This time, Reborn looked at her for a second but eyed again on his phone.

"Nothing."

"Oi! There's no way it's nothing!" Skull suddenly burst all his annoyance to Reborn just because Colonello was messing with her.

"Shut up."

Skull's jaw dropped as she was the only one who was been replied to shut up. Reborn just let out a murderous aura and Skull back off a bit. She then sat down on her desk which was beside Fon and saw him woke up.

"Hnn…"

Colonello and Luce looked at Fon's direction and greeted him with their warm smile. Fon greeted back and looked at his surroundings, only to notice that Reborn was now staring at him. But as soon as he blinked, he saw Reborn using his phone.

"_Is it perhaps my imagination?"_

"Where's your coat, Fon?" Luce asked.

"Ah… that's-"

That time, Reborn closes his phone and left the room without any word. The others doesn't want to ask him anymore, as they knew he was busy, so instead they just did what they want to do. Fon then looked back at Luce and just smiled. Luce, of course, doesn't know why he smiled, so instead she just ignored it.

"Ah, Fon." Luce added with a smile. "Have you heard? Mammon's coming back!"

Fon's eyes widened a little and slowly calm himself down. He felt that Tsuna will be far away from his reach again as he came back, which kind of disappoint him from the bottom of his heart. Yet he still didn't act like he was worried about that kind of matter.

"Oh. That's good news." Fon said with a smile. "But, where is he?"

Luce hesitated a bit, knowing that Fon has already feelings for her as she notice that he's always with the brunette. Yet she can't tell a lie and instead told him that he's probably with Tsuna. At first, Fon's felt a pain, but then regains his composure as he knows that Mammon and Tsuna were just friends…

Just normal friends… yet he also knows that it can level up sooner or later, leaving Fon heartbroken.

* * *

"How are you, Tsuna?" Mammon asked. Tsuna just smiled and looked at him with happiness.

"I'm fine, Vip—I mean, Mammon-san!"

Mammon just smiled at the brunette and patted her small and soft head. They soon leaned on the railings and talk about some trivial things. Although Tsuna wants to ask about her dream, yet also her past, she hesitates and just keeps it to herself.

Mammon noticed there was dirt on her face, so his hand lifts and removed the dirt. Tsuna looked at him, surprise, yet still smiled as if it's natural. Mammon saw her reaction, it was very different from before. As he remembers clearly, whenever he touches her, she will immediately blush. Yet today, it seems different.

"Did something happen?" Mammon asked as he eyed Tsuna with his emotionless face. Tsuna just looked at him with curiosity without knowing why he asked that.

"Did… something good happen when I'm out?"

That time, Tsuna runs her mind and suddenly blushed. Mammon stared at her, surprise.

"Looks like I'm correct."

"Uhh…"

"What is it? You can tell me." Mammon slightly smiled as he remembers that Tsuna always tell him what it was. Tsuna blushes and lowered her head, gripped her hands and lifted her face again, which was now looking at Mammon.

"Y-you see.. I-I have…"

"…?"

"I-I have… someone…" Tsuna blushed before she continue what she was about to say. Mammon, getting a hint about that last word, slightly loses his smile yet it still remains.

"Oh? So you have someone you like?" Tsuna hesitates first, but soon nodded.

"Who is it?"

Tsuna looked away as she knows that he was his friend. But knowing Mammon, Tsuna will end up telling him anyways, just like when they were kids.

"Y-You see… I-It's…"

"…Hm?"

"F-Fon-san…"

Mammon's smile slowly turned into a frown, and turned into a serious face. Tsuna didn't noticed it, as she thought that Mammon will be somewhat glad to hear that she likes his friend and classmate. She waited for Mammon's reaction without looking at him, as she only need to hear what he will say.

"…You can't." Mammon said boldly.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect that out of the entire person around her, Mammon himself will say no.

"Why?!" Tsuna shouted unconsciously.

Mammon knew it would be her reaction, so he was not surprise, only a bit though.

"You don't remember?"

Tsuna just stared at her with anger and curiosity. Tsuna lowered her head and shook her head softly.

"He's… from the Hibari's, right?"

"Yeah… So?"

Mammon stared at her without saying anything. He suddenly sighed and looked at the bright blue sky.

"I see you have forgotten."

"What are you… talking about?"

"No… It's nothing. I'm sure your feelings for him will soon vanished though."

"And… why do you say that…?"

"Because…" Mammon paused for a bit and looked at Tsuna, who was staring at him with seriousness.

"…_They_ are the reason."

Silence has occurred on that time and only the sound of students talking on the ground can be heard, as well as the wind's breeze. They just stood there, with seriousness, while the other with curiosity.

They were talking seriously without noticing their surroundings. What they didn't know was that Reborn heard all of their conversation at the other side of the door. Reborn's suspicions were now being added one by one, and the only thing he need to do was to ask for someone's help.

Reborn knows that he doesn't need help, yet he wants his questions to be answered. He immediately thought of a person who's good at those kinds of things. Without any hesitations, he immediately called him knowing that he's not even busy.

"_It's unusual for you to call me. What do you need, Reborn?"_

"Shut up. It's just…"

"_What?"_

"I need your help… Verde."

* * *

To be continued... Sorry if the story are a bit boring XD

_**BTW, -Hetalia- HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! And BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HONGKONG AND-.. who are you again?**_

_**Canada: I'm CANADA!**_

_**Me: Yeah. Canada! Fufu~! **_

_**-In the mood the RolePlay (RP)- XD **_


End file.
